


Sweet Beinget Love

by Smol_Cat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defenders
Genre: Cuddles, Dont worry it gets taken care of, Fluff, Homophobia for a sec there, Louisiana, M/M, New Orleans, One Shot, Voodoo dolls, beingets, blood mention, drug/alcohol mention, klance, the gangs all there I'll give you a cookie if you tell me where
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Cat/pseuds/Smol_Cat
Summary: Lance owes Keith a date when Keith brings up a 50¢ hat from years ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I will have posted oh boy. I wanted to add some Louisiana flair. Beingets are good. Kinda like funnel cakes but better.  
> Here is some good music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6RzABcEwp8  
> Prob lots of grammar mistakes but I'm too lazy to check.

Years had gone by since Lance wrote his number on a receipt given to him by his waiter and in exchange his waiter, Keith, came back with his number written on a fifty-cent Café du Monde paper hat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Music flowed in from the streets into Lance and Keith's apartment as they layed cuddling in brown recliner. Traces of the gulf and Lake Pontatrian lay strewn about in every nook and cranny of the place; vases filled with miscellaneous shells and glass dolphins stood on every table and in return the drawers held boxes of pins of little voodoo dolls. One was decorated in little voodoo doll sized glasses, another warm, welcoming, and plump, and another with an unfortunate scar plastered over its face. A couple others that have yet to be picked up lay on the coffee table, both sporting long ears and odd clothing.

"Do you remember when we first met and I gave you that fifty-cent hat with my number on it," Keith blurted, picking at this gloves.  
"Ha! Yeah, I wrote my number on my receipt that night," Lance chuckled,"I wanted to see what that mullet could do."  
Keith blushed and smacked Lance,"Yeah well I got in trouble for giving you that hat for free and two years later you still haven't paid me back!", Keith muttered.  
"Fine," Lance fished in his back pocket for his wallet before Keith shoed his hand away.  
"No you owe me something more than fifty cents," growled Keith.  
Lance stared into Keith's eyes before dead panning,"Okay get ready and put on some decent clothes for once, mullet."

Keith jumped up excitedly and grabbed a towel before hopping in the shower. Lance chuckled and shoved the dolls on the coffee table back with the others and got ready himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance shuffled in front of Keith and held the door open with a smile and a curt nod. He locked the door behind him and caught up with Keith and stepped out of the complex. An oddly cool breeze swept through the town lit by overly expensive tourist attractions and old timey (most likely Spanish) lamps. Keith slipped on a new black leather jacket he bought a few weeks ago over a red button up shirt, the reverse of what he usually wears. Lance watched, practically drooling over his boyfriend while he pulled his mullet into a ponytail. Lance gave him a whistle which bought him a glare and a slightly tighter grip. Lance himself wore a white button up with an unbuttoned blue vest, partly because it looked cool, the other because he bought it cheap and a button fell off.

As they walked several blocks, arms linked, Keith nuzzled his face into Lance's arm and let out a weak 'thnk you'. They wandered the streets and chatted until they found themselves in a dark alley way, the boys tensed up and turned but were met with an old homeless man. Both planted their feet firmly on the ground, knowing that despite the man's frigile build, he could still be deadly. The man looked down at their linked arms and stared hard at them, Keith and Lance held their breath's, preparing for the worst. The man spat in Lance's face and yelled at Keith.  
"You fags are dirtyin' this here city. I hope you die!" The man spat.  
Keith's face turned. He unlatched from Lance and clenched his fists, anger surging through him. The man's eyes widened but before he could turn Keith had landed a blow to his nose, the man fell down, blood pouring out of his nose. Keith walked up to him but Lance's was already pulling Keith away. "He's not worth it Keith, drop it," Lance sputtered. Keith stepped back and spat in the man's face before leading Lance back out of the ally. 

"I can't believe he did that! Are you okay?" Keith questioned as he touched Lance's cheek where the man spat.  
"Yeah I'm fine, just I little shooken up, I promise." Lance gave Keith a reassuring smile and took his glove covered hand, brought it up to his face and kissed it. Keith smiled and squeezed Lance's hand. 

The boys strolled past an old tree draped in Mardi Gras beads, strip clubs smelling of alcohol and weed, and an empty flea market before Lance stopped in front of 'Café du Monde'. Keith's eyes widened and he turned to Lance, Lance gave Keith a proud smile, happy that Keith approves. Keith pulled Lance into a round table by the black railing and they sat down eagerly.

A waitress, dressed in the signature hat showed up to take their drink orders bearing a welcoming smile. Keith ordered coffee, lots of cream with little sugar and Lance ordered a chocolate milk, already planning on what to get next. Minutes later the waitress showed up with drinks in hand, she set Keith's down first, warning him about the temperature then, she plunked down Lance's offering him a straw.  
"Are y'all ready for me to take your order, or do you need a few more minutes?" Asked the waitress 

"Now should be fine," Keith smiled.

"Okay so what are we having today, boys?" The waitress chimed.

"I'll have whatever he is having, ma'am!" Keith said looking back at Lance.

Lance gave Keith a challenging grin and gingerly,"Beignets" slipped out of his mouth.  
"Alright," said the waitress as she scribbled down the order, "I'll be right with you!" 

After the waitress walked away Keith turned to Lance, who had a smirk on his face. "Beignets? For dinner? Why?" Keith interrogated. Lance shrugged "We both have the perfect drinks to dip them in. Plus, lets live each day as if it were our last!" Keith nodded, accepting Lance was right for once.

They waitress pushed through the doors with two mountains of fried goodness, on top of the mountain lay powdered, sugary snow. She presented the treat to them and the boys licked their lips, ready to dig in. Beignets still hot, the boys picked up the golden colored heaven. Yet it looks light, the beignets were heavy, weighing down their hands, making it surprisingly easier to dunk into their drinks. They savored every bite of it, wasting no time talking.  
"Good choice," Keith sputtered between bites. Lance nodded knowingly as he sat back in his chair, almost finished with the last beignet. They split the bill and with bellies full, they made their way back into the open and started back home. 

As they walked in front of St. Louis Cathedral Lance stopped Keith and looked deep into this violet eyes. He grinned lovingly at him and rested his chin on Keith's head. "Thank you for tonight," Keith said as he pulled in Lance closer and hugged him. "I want to stay like this forever," Keith whispered. "Me too," Lance whispered back, rocking them side to side in their embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Beignet recipe: http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/paula-deen/french-quarter-beignets-recipe.html
> 
> Café du Monde is a real place!!
> 
> Lol sorry for the crap ending. It's 2:11 AM and I was getting lazy. Still getting a feel for writing I guess. Also sorry for any gammer mistakes, I'm too lazy to fix em at this moment.


End file.
